


All I want for Christmas, is....

by Pohadka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pohadka/pseuds/Pohadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when two people who love to tease each other find themselves together at the holidays, and one won't give up his Christmas wish until the very last moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas, is....

“I know what I want for Christmas.”  
It’s late. They still have an hour before wheels touch down in Montreal after the game in Nashville. David had been pestering Max all month for an answer, but only found frustration.  
The soft spoken words are enough to get his attention. He turns to look at his linemate/lover with those soft brown eyes he knows everyone loves. “Yeah? What’s that?”  
Max only smirks, and turns to snuggle into his blanket a little more. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”

It’s actually Christmas Eve morning before he says anything. David knows the idea was to wind him up, and it did. He kind of thinks that Max likes the pestering, the teasing, the half fulfilled promises if he’d just answer the question.  
He's nuzzling down the line of vertebrae in Max’s back, when he gets his answer. “God, I want you to shave for Christmas!” The words are half growled when he pulls away from the attack on his skin, beard rash blooming red on the pale expanse.  
Well that's easy enough. But Davey wants more. “Okay. You do it then?”  
“Mmmhmm.” They seal the promise with a kiss, and then another, before Davey responds.  
“Good. Then I’m shaving you in return!” 

First practices after breaks are always rough. Lazy heavy legs don’t want to move after five days of sitting around. Max seemed to have it the worst, which just makes David grin even wider, almost Gallagher wide. After all, jock straps are horribly itchy on freshly shaved skin.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that outgrew itself. Also, there needs to be more Davey Fic on this site.


End file.
